Personifikasi
by ciocarlie
Summary: Bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa sosoknya, Hibari Kyouya tidak ada apa-apanya tanpa sosok itu. Dan sekarang, sosok itu berada diantara hidup dan mati...


KHR © Amano Akira

**Personifikasi**

—_The most important things—_

18x? Slight D18

Angst

Warning: OOC banget

—

Malam tampak sudah semakin larut ketika itu—tetapi sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu tampak berlari ditengah jalanan Namimori, tidak perduli bahwa waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia harus menyelamatkan apa yang saat ini ia anggap paling penting didalam hidupnya.

Membawa_nya_, dengan wajah yang cemas—ya, ia tahu kalau sekarang ini ia bahkan sudah kelewatan bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Tetapi, ini menyangkut kelangsungan hidupnya. Ia bukan apa-apa tanpa dirinya—ia selalu bergantung padanya, dan tidak ada hari yang tidak ia lewati bersama dengannya.

Melihat sebuah tempat yang memiliki lantai cukup tinggi—ia tahu ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk membawanya. Sudah sering ia membawanya ketempat itu, dan ia tahu—Hibari tahu kalau mereka akan bisa menyelamatkannya LAGI. Dan harus—atau entah apa yang akan terjadi di dalam hidup Hibari jika ia tidak selamat.

"Selamat malam Hibari-san, ada yang bisa saya ban—"

"Kau harus menyelamatkannya Herbivore—apapun yang terjadi, atau kamikorosu..." Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, karena ia terlalu cemas sehingga terburu-buru untuk membawanya ketempat itu. Melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya, orang itu langsung menyuruh Hibari untuk segera meletakkannya disebuah tempat yang nyaman. Membawanya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

Hibari ingin masuk—tetapi orang itu langsung menghentikannya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu diluar ruangan. Dengan perasaan yang was-was, Hibari ingin saja memaksa masuk dengan mengancam mereka tetapi—

"Hibari-san, kalau kau ingin ia selamat—kau harus menunggu kami selesai memeriksanya!"

Dan satu kata itu cukup untuk membuat Hibari terdiam dan segera mematung, membuatkan pintu hitam yang besar itu tertutup didepannya. Menundukkan kepalanya, dan pada akhirnya duduk dikursi panjang yang ada didepan ruangan itu. Hibari hanya terdiam, melihat sekelilingnya yang berwarna putih, dengan beberapa alat yang tidak ia ketahui fungsinya.

Tetapi ia tidak memperdulikan alat itu sekarang—semua yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah dia! Dia yang merupakan hal yang paling penting didalam kehidupannya. Menutup matanya erat—memori Hibari ketika bersama dengannya tampak berputar kembali. Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, bagaimana ia selalu berada disamping Hibari apapun yang terjadi.

Ia tidak pernah meninggalkannya selama 14 tahun, tidak akan mungkin kali ini ia meninggalkannya. Tidak mungkin—dia adalah omnivore yang pertama kali diakui olehnya. Ia tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan dirinya.

Waktu terasa berjalan dengan lamban—meskipun ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar, ia tidak memiliki niat untuk mengangkatnya. Ia masih terfokus dengan pintu yang ada didekatnya, yang sesekali terbuka menampakkan beberapa orang yang keluar dengan terburu-buru dan masuk kembali.

Itu bukan pertanda baik—

Seharusnya ia tidak mengajaknya saat Hibari tahu kalau ia tidak akan mungkin bertahan dalam misi itu. Tubuhnya sudah lemah, rapuh dan juga mudah sekali untuk dihancurkan. Hibari tidak seharusnya memaksakan dirinya untuk bertarung, jika ia tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Lagi-lagi suara pintu terbuka terngiang ditelinga Hibari—menemukan seseorang yang langsung menghampirinya dengan wajah sedih dan cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya—"

Hanya keheningan yang melanda saat itu—hanya angin yang berhembus diruang tunggu itu yang terasa menusuk didalam tubuh Hibari.

"Katakan—ia baik-baik saja bukan?"

...

"Maaf Hibari-san, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin—" orang itu menggeleng, dan Hibari hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Hibari begitu saja.

Berjalan gontai, memasuki ruangan yang ada dibalik pintu besar itu. Menatap kesekeliling, ketika menemukan sosok itu—terbaring dan ditutupi oleh kain putih diseluruh tubuhnya. Menutupi semua luka yang ia terima saat pertarungan itu. Hibari mencoba untuk membuka kain putih itu, ingin melihat sosok itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tetapi—ia tidak kuat, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang bisa saja pecah saat itu juga.

Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin menangis—ia harus tetap kuat meskipun sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi dikehidupannya mulai sekarang. Meremas kain putih yang menutupi sosok itu, Hibari hanya bisa terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ia bisa bertahan selama 14 tahun—itu sudah merupakan keajaiban Hibari-san," menepuk bahu Hibari, mencoba untuk menenangkan sang skylark yang tampak terpukul setelah kehilangan sosok yang sangat berarti dikehidupannya itu, "dengan beberapa luka yang setiap hari tertorehkan di tubuhnya, sangat hebat ia bisa bertahan selama itu..."

...

"Kalau saja—aku segera tahu kalau keadaannya segawat ini," mengepalkan tangannya dan pada akhirnya ia berjalan gontai meninggalkan sosok yang ada dibalik kain putih itu—meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, "aku akan membayar biayanya seperti biasa..."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Hibari berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat itu—hujan tampak membasahi jalanan Namimori dan juga sosok sang skylark yang tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang basah karena hujan itu.

Ia sudah cukup terpukul—satu-satunya sosok yang paling ia anggap penting bahkan melebihi Namichuu, sudah hilang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan setelah ini?

Lagi-lagi handphone berbunyi—kali ini ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkat handphone itu.

"Jangan menggangguku Haneuma—" matanya tampak tertutupi oleh rambut hitamnya yang jatuh dan basah karena hujan. Suaranya tampak menyiratkan kesedihan meskipun tidak tampak diwajahnya.

[ "Kyouya, kau tidak apa-apa?" ]

...

[ "Kudengar—ia lagi-lagi terluka, dan kali ini terlihat sangat parah..." ]

"Ia tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi—herbivore itu mengatakan sudah terlambat," sunyi—tidak ada yang berbicara saat itu. Satu menit, dua menit—hingga 5 menit berlalu tanpa ada suara.

[ "Jangan katakan kau pergi dari markas malam-malam dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya..." ]

"Aku harus melakukan itu Haneuma—"

[ "Tetapi tidak sendirian bukan—aku bisa menemanimu untuk memeriksakannya..." ]

Suara angin yang semakin deras terdengar disana. Dan suara isakan terdengar saat itu oleh Dino. Ia tidak menyangka, kalau Hibari akan menangis karena sosok itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

[ "K—Kyouya, jangan menangis—kau bisa mencari penggantinya bukan?" ]

"Kau fikir—ada yang bisa menggantikannya yang sudah menemaniku selama 14 tahun? Bahkan aku sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu Haneuma—kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku setiap bersama dengannya—"

[ "Bagaimana dengan bahan dari kayu oak?" ]

...

[ "Kudengar tonfa yang dibuat dengan bahan seperti itu mahal dan tidak mudah patah bukan? Kalau kau menghantamkannya di herbivore tidak akan mungkin cepat patah seperti yang sekarang..." ]

Masih hening—

[ "Ayolah Kyouya, meskipun tonfa milikmu bisa bertahan selama 14 tahun, tetapi tidak masalah untuk mengganti yang lebih bagus bukan?" ]

"Kau yang membelikan?" Jawab Hibari, nadanya saat itu tampak lebih bersemangat. Helaan nafas berat tampak terdengar saat itu sebelum jawaban ya yang diberikan oleh sang Don Cavallone.

[ "Tetapi jangan sampai memaksakan tubuhmu hanya untuk memperbaiki tonfamu yang patah karena misi Kyouya—demi tuhan, usiamu sudah 20 tahun...kau tahu mana yang lebih penting..." ]

...

"Baiklah, aku akan melupakannya—tetapi, setelah tonfa itu selesai—kau dan anak buahmu harus bersiap untuk menjadi kelinci percobaannya," seringai puas tampak terlihat diwajahnya, "dan yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak menangis—tadi memang aku kehujanan tetapi sekarang sudah berada dirumah dan sedang menonton TV..."

Dan suara tangis seseorang terdengar dari TV yang disetel oleh Hibari.

_'Apa salah Momo! SMS ga pernah! Telepon ga pernah!'_

_'Aku—ga punya pulsaaaa!'_

Sukses bersweatdrop ria mendengar iklan yang didengar oleh sang Cloud Guardian, Don Cavallone itu tampak menghela nafas lega.

[ "Baguslah besok pagi aku akan—tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan kelinci percobaan? Hei, Kyouya—!" ]

Piiip!

Suara sambungan terputus dan diiringi dengan teriakan frustasi dari sebrang, sementara sang Cloud Guardian asik ngemil hamburger yang dibelinya di toko McD(ino) saat perjalanan pulang sambil menonton iklan favoritnya itu, sembari melupakan tonfanya yang hancur dan tidak sabar menunggu tonfa baru dan tentu saja sparringnya dengan Dino dan anak buahnya.

Oh itu pasti akan sangat menarik...

—Owari (?)—

All : *krik* *krik* *krik*

Cio : ada yang bawa jangkrik ya?

All : APANYA YANG FFIC GALAU! ┻━┻～ ヽ(ºДºヽ)

Cio : huweee! Kan galau itu, itu galau gila—sampe2 gw bikin ffic angst yang kacau akhirnya!

Kou : harus bedah otaknya, pasti ada yang konslet...

Kiri, Kozu, Sayaka : alat sudah siap...

Cio : uwaa! Gomen, karena me stress jadi bikin ffic gaje macam ini!

Sayaka : jadi—intinya adalah yang dibawa pada awal cerita sama Hibari itu tonfa punya dia? Yang hancur karena ia tarung pas misi?

Cio : be—begitulah...

Kiri : dan yang didatangi Hibari itu—semacam tukang kayu?

Cio : tepat sekali!

...

Kozu : kita harus belah otaknya...

All : setuju!

Cio : gyaaa! To—tolong ya reader, reviewnya sangat dinanti meskipun berisi cercaan dan terpaan, flame dan lain sebagainya!

Oh disclaimed tambahan :

Iklan (c) Kartu AS

Story Inspirated (c) Personifikasi ( Super Junior Fandom )

Genre tambahan : Humor GAJE xD

P.S : ada yang nangis? xD *Dijamin ga ada*


End file.
